


Назвать её по имени

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Никто не знает, как зовут Хоук. И это тянется так давно, что всем уже неловко и спрашивать.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Carver Hawke/Merrill, Fenris/Isabela (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134
Kudos: 4





	Назвать её по имени

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9939788)  
> Фиктобер #7: “yes I did, what about it?” + #11: “I told you so”.

Первой, кого Андерс встретил утром, была Лиандра.

— Госпожа Амелл, — опешил он, про себя хваля всех богов за то, что оделся как следует. Маленькое, впрочем, утешение; как будто он не столкнулся с ней всего в двух шагах от спальни её дочери.

— Доброе утро, молодой человек, — женщина окинула его быстрым взглядом — лукавым и оценивающим одновременно, — и Андерс спохватился снова, чувствуя себя, как, должно быть, не чувствовал с тех пор, как его впервые застукали в укромном местечке да не одного.

— А… меня зовут Андерс, — представился он, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу и борясь с желанием просто дать стрекача. Неприкрытое любопытство хозяйки смущало вдвойне. Ему нужно было найти Хоук, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Срочно. Прямо сейчас. Ни секундой позже. — А где…?

И он осёкся. Спросить у матери Хоук, где же сейчас _Хоук_ вдруг показалось неуместным, а чтобы спросить по-нормальному, ему нужно было, подумать только, _имя_.

Андерс к ужасу осознал своё упущение. Хоук всегда представлялась Хоук, и он так и не потрудился уточнить. А спросить — особенно у её матери, особенно после первой ночёвки в их доме…

_«А где… А не подскажете, как её зовут?»_ Андрасте упаси, это даже в мыслях звучало страшно.

— Она внизу, в столовой, — с понимающей улыбкой ответила Лиандра, явно истолковав его замешательство совсем по-своему. Андерс кивнул и, не став её разубеждать, поторопился к лестнице, сгорая от стыда до самых кончиков ушей.

-*-

— Варрик, — сдержанно начал он, отдавая себе полный отчёт в том, что вот-вот заработает себе повод для пожизненных подколов со стороны гнома. — У меня к тебе деликатный вопрос.

— Интрига прямо с порога, Блондинчик! — закряхтел тот, отставляя на стол кружку. — Хоть бы из приличия сначала поинтересовался, как я тут вообще поживаю.

Андерс решил не усугублять своё положение и принял подсказку к сведению.

— Ах, вот начал писать кое-что новое, — искренне обрадовался его интересу Варрик. — Как думаешь, Хоук будет против, если я позаимствую некоторые из наших злоключений для своей книги?

Андерс честно ответил, что об этом не думал (не стал уточнять, что думать и не собирается), зато ухватился за повод:

— Я хотел спросить… — адекватно сформулировать это в голове у него так и не вышло, поэтому пришлось спрашивать как есть: — Как зовут Хоук?

Варрик не стал торопиться с ответом, а только хмыкнул и поднял кружку, делая несколько больших, неспешных глотков.

Андерс подождал молча.

— Ты серьёзно? — наконец спросил гном, разделавшись, должно быть, не меньше чем с половиной кружки за раз.

— Совершенно серьёзно, — сознался Андерс, сдаваясь ему на милость.

Варрик почесал подбородок.

— Возможно, у меня получилось бы придумать ей хоть какое-то прозвище, если бы я знал, как её зовут, — неохотно протянул он.

Они обменялись неутешительно долгими взглядами.

— Дерьмо, — вздохнул Варрик. — А до этого момента я жил спокойно.

В таверну зашёл патруль стражи, и они переглянулись.

— Авелин! — позвали оба хором, не сговариваясь.

-*-

Капитан стражи хмуро смотрела на них исподлобья.

— С чего вы взяли, что я это знаю? — проворчала она, скрещивая на груди руки.

— Ты знаешь её дольше нас, — заметил Андерс.

— Ты встретила её ещё в Ферелдене, — поддакнул Варрик.

Авелин возвела очи горе.

— Это ничего не значит! — возмутилась она. — А вы были с ней в экспедиции на Глубинных тропах. А ты… — она посмотрела на Андерса и недобро прищурилась, зато красноречиво взмахнула рукой так, что и слов не потребовалось. — Вот уж кто должен был знать.

— Мы все здесь в одинаково неудобной ситуации, — миролюбиво заметил Варрик.

Стражница тяжело вздохнула.

— Можно просто спросить у её родных, — наконец сказала она.

— После такого я точно буду невхож в их дом, — угрюмо пробормотал Андерс.

— После _такого_ это уже непростительно, — воззрилась на него Авелин.

— Дом! — воскликнул Варрик. — Она же выкупила поместье. Наверняка есть документы, в которых значится её имя.

Авелин посмотрела на него удручённо.

— Намекаешь, чтобы я проверила?

Андерс многозначительно кашлянул.

— Ни у кого больше такой возможности нет, — отозвался он.

Она смерила их недовольным взглядом по очереди, видимо, тщательно измеряя, чтобы обоим хватило поровну. Затем порывисто отвернулась, как будто это могло скрыть её собственный смущённый румянец.

— Ладно, — буркнула она. — Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

-*-

— Вы не поверите, — в сердцах вздохнула она, садясь с ними за стол на следующий вечер. — Ничего! За поместье долго ходатайствовала леди Лиандра, поэтому даже взнос Хоук числится под её именем. Я проверила все документы, к которым у меня есть доступ. Это тупик. Похоже, остаётся только обратиться к её родным.

— Ну уж хоть кто-нибудь во всём городе, кроме её семьи, должен знать её имя, — запротестовал Варрик.

— Есть документы, к которым у тебя доступа нет? — ухватился за ниточку Андерс.

— Да вы, никак, заговор строите, — хмыкнула за их спинами Изабела.

Они обернулись. Мгновение замешательства — и Андерс почувствовал тычок локтем со стороны Варрика. Вместе с пояснительным шёпотом: _«Это твоя была заварушка»_.

— Эм, — Андерс прочистил горло. Похоже, ему предстояло сознаться в этом таки перед всеми. Ну, что ж, он готов был стерпеть, пока не пришлось сознаваться перед самой Хоук. — Ты знаешь имя Хоук, Изабела?

Пиратка обвела их компанию подозрительным взглядом.

— Здесь какой-то подвох? — уточнила она ровно. Безукоризненно невинная любознательность. Да, не было никаких сомнений, что Изабела попросту блефовала. Уж не затем ли, чтобы постараться избежать момента истины.

Авелин тяжко вздохнула, скрывая глаза под ладонью. Андерсу захотелось сделать то же, но он сдержался.

— Нет, Ривейни, вопрос как вопрос, — ответил за всех Варрик и, подумав, пробормотал: — Хотя ответ точно на сто золотых.

Изабела вскинула брови и села на свободное место рядом с Авелин. Андерс заметил, как та поджала губы.

— Нет, — наморщила нос Изабела. — Я не знаю.

Она подумала ещё минуту, обвела взглядом присутствующих и вдруг расхохоталась.

— Но вот от вас я такого не ожидала. Эй, бармен, — поманила она рукой. — Мне бы сюда кружку эля!

— Думаю, мне пора, — поёрзала на месте Авелин.

— Подожди, — остановил её Андерс прежде, чем она успела подняться. — Ты сказала, есть ещё какие-то документы?

Вид Авелин яснее ясного говорил, что она надеялась, что появление Изабелы отвлекло всех от этой темы.

— Есть ещё иммиграционные бумаги, — неохотно признала она. — Но они хранятся в отдельном архиве, и я не могу запросить их без весомого повода. И _не хочу_ , — тут же с поспешной решимостью добавила она, ткнув в него пальцем, — злоупотреблять своим положением и ставить свою надёжность под сомнение.

— Пф, вот так сложности, — весело фыркнула Изабела. — Можно подумать, этот архив прямо-таки сокровищница. Я бы поспорила, что смогу пробраться внутрь за пять минут.

— Нет! — округлила глаза Авелин. — Даже не вздумай!

— Конечно нет, это совсем излишнее, — замахал руками Варрик. — Тебе правда уже нужно идти, Авелин? — сочувственно осведомился он.

— Да, — твёрдо ответила стражница и встала из-за стола.

— Так, говоришь, — начал гном, только Авелин вышла из «Висельника», — пробраться в архив несложно?

Андерс поперхнулся пивом, и гном участливо похлопал его по спине. Изабела на целую секунду изобразила задумчивость.

— Вообще без вопросов, — усмехнулась она. — Мне понадобится только пара отмычек… и Мерриль.

-*-

— Я думала, Хоук и есть её имя! — возбуждённо прошептала Мерриль, бесшумно ступая по белому мрамору.

Андерс покачал головой. Варрик издал дружелюбный смешок.

— Это фамилия, Маргаритка. Обычно у людей есть ещё и их собственное имя.

— Обычно? — удивилась долийка. — Может, у Хоук его просто нет!

— Так не бывает, котёнок, — пробормотала Изабела. Высунув язык от старания, она пыталась вскрыть дверь в архив. У них было не так уж и много времени, пока стражники этого крыла спали, подкошенные заклинаниями Мерриль.

— Почему? — зелёные глаза той, казалось, стали ещё больше обычного. — Ты же просто Изабела. А он просто Андерс! Или — _ой_ … или это уже не фамилии?

— Не фамилии, — серьёзно подтвердил Андерс, аккуратно выглядывая за угол, чтобы не пропустить появления никаких незваных гостей.

Мерриль ахнула в изумлении.

— Не стоит об этом задумываться, — ещё серьёзнее отозвалась Изабела. — Сейчас мы пытаемся разобраться только с именем Хоук.

— У вас всё устроено очень странно, — пожаловалась долийка.

— Долго ещё? — не выдержал Андерс, топчась на месте.

В паузе после его слов отчётливо прозвучал щелчок, и Изабела выпрямилась, откидывая с лица волосы.

— Нетерпеливый ты наш, — снисходительно отозвалась она, похлопав его по плечу. — Желаю, чтобы _так долго_ у вас с Хоук ни разу не приключилось.

— Вообще-то я не дурак, — оскорблённо заметил Андерс.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — ухмыльнулась она.

— Может, пора уже взяться за дело? — шикнул на них Варрик, зачем-то красноречиво перехватывая арбалет поудобнее. — Я снаружи посторожу.

Они зашли в помещение архива молча.

— Ну, вот мы и на месте, — заявила Изабела, ничуть не умерив самодовольства. — Берите, что нужно, и нас здесь словно и не было.

— Что именно нам нужно? — оживилась Мерриль, оглядывая высокие стеллажи с коробками.

— Иммиграционный лист Хоук, — сдержанно ответил Андерс, присматриваясь к коробкам в попытке понять, как именно они организованы. Вот — буквы. Ага, вот и год!

Всего-то и нужно теперь отыскать коробку на букву Х пятилетней давности.

— Что-что? — оторопело переспросила Мерриль.

— Такой документ. Лист бумаги, — сдержанно бросила Изабела, повторяя действия Андерса у другого ряда стеллажей.

Мерриль подошла к тяжёлому письменному столу, стоявшему посреди помещения. Стол казался ещё массивнее из-за его громадной захламленности. Мерриль аккуратно, самыми кончиками пальцев подняла с одной из стопок верхний листок. Рассмотрев его в лунном свете, падающем из окна, удручённо вздохнула и взялась за следующий.

— Тут слишком много листов бумаги, — грустно заметила она.

Ей никто не ответил.

— Кажется, должно быть здесь, — наконец порывисто объявил Андерс, вытаскивая коробку с нужными отметками, и заглянул внутрь. — Чтоб его Мор побрал, тут слишком темно.

— Ты не можешь попросить Справедливость добавить немного света? — колко поинтересовалась Изабела, подходя ближе.

Андерс решил, что достаточно будет ответить ей одним лишь взглядом. Затем, прижимая к себе коробку, свободной рукой вытянул из-за спины посох и мягко потёр пальцами навершие, вызывая в нём тусклое сияние.

— Ищи, я посвечу, — сухо сказал он.

— Хоук будешь так сурово командовать, — фыркнула она, но всё же, подавив вздох, достала пачку рукописей. — Особенно как наконец выяснишь её имя, голубок.

— Почему это так важно? — нашлась Мерриль с новым вопросом, возникая рядом с ними.— Думаю, она не против, что мы зовём её Хоук. Она же так и представилась!

— Дело не в этом, — натянуто ответил Андерс, напряжённо всматриваясь в бумаги, которые перебирала пиратка.

— А в чём? — не поняла намёка Мерриль.

— О, — воскликнула Изабела. — Вот Бетани. И вот Карвер, а это…

Они втроём сгрудились у светящегося навершия, едва не касаясь лбами.

— Это буква «М», — спустя болезненно долгую паузу убеждённо заявила Мерриль, и её голос дрогнул: — Буква «М», правда?

— На каком языке она это писала? — озадаченно протянула Изабела, поворачивая листок в надежде, что он обретёт больше смысла.

— Это не её почерк, — Андерс прикрыл глаза, не в силах на это смотреть. — Кто-то записывал под диктовку.

— Ребята, — громко прошептал Варрик от самой двери. — Жуть как не хочется вас отвлекать, но кто-то идёт сюда.

-*-

Хоук почувствовала неладное, когда, забрав Авелин из казарм, заметила, что один из стражников в крыле напротив лежал, привалившись спиной к стене.

Она дала молчаливый знак спутникам и двинулась вперёд, на всякий случай достав посох из-за плеча.

— Он в порядке? — обеспокоенно прошептала Авелин, наклоняясь над стражником вместе с Хоук.

— Похоже, что просто спит, — в недоумении отозвалась та и, подняв голову, замерла, увидев теперь, что и следующий по коридору стражник тоже был без чувств.

— Что за демонщина? — выдохнул Себастьян, сжимая в руках лук.

— Готов поспорить, что это работа магов, — пророкотал Фенрис, и его тело тут же окутал голубой ореол.

— Спокойно, но будьте начеку, — распорядилась Хоук, хмурясь. — Авелин, что находится в этом крыле?

Капитан стражи растерянно пожала плечами.

— Ничего существенного. Залы для аудиенций, библиотека и… Ах.

— Авелин? — Хоук резко обернулась.

— Архив, — сухо договорила она и сжала губы. — А ну-ка пойдём разберёмся.

-*-

— Грязные панталоны Андрасте! — с чувством выругался Варрик. — Мы не успеем уйти, они уже совсем близко!

— Сколько их? — Андерс метнулся к двери. — С ними есть храмовники?

— Мерриль, — решительно встряла Изабела, — усыпи их!

Долийка закрыла глаза, перехватила посох другой рукой и выгнулась, пропуская через себя волну энергии.

Через пару секунд из коридора раздался глухой звон, похожий на звук, когда сталь встречается со сталью.

— С ними маг, — удивился Андерс, крепче вцепившись в посох.

-*-

— С ними маг, — скрежетнул зубами Фенрис, когда вовремя выставленный Хоук барьер рассеялся. — Я же говорил!

— Осторожно, — ледяным тоном заявила Авелин. — Мы не станем ввязываться в бой.

Она ухватила Себастьяна за руку, заставляя его опустить натянутый лук, и решительно бросилась в сторону архива.

— Прекратите это немедленно! — закричала она.

— Авелин! — в ужасе окликнула её Хоук и побежала следом.

-*-

— Авелин? — распахнула глаза Мерриль, в ужасе уставившись на дверь.

— Чтоб тебя, Авелин, — простонал Варрик, с досадой поморщившись.

— Авелин нас убьёт, — сухо заметила Изабела, косо поглядывая на решётку на окне.

— Авелин, — с тревогой позвал Андерс, мигом вызвав злое цыканье пиратки и гнома. — Ты там вместе с кем?

— Андерс? — вдруг охнула Хоук за дверью.

— Хоук? — пискнула долийка.

— Мерриль? — изумилась та ещё сильнее.

— Изабела! — рявкнула Авелин, резко распахивая двери. — Варрик!

— Чтоб тебя, Авелин, — глухо повторил гном. Он опустил изготовленный арбалет, но не стал убирать его, должно быть, чувствуя, что он ещё может и пригодиться. Исключительно в целях самозащиты, конечно.

Андерс бегло ему позавидовал, вдруг поняв, что отчего-то совсем не чувствовал себя в безопасности за тонким древком посоха.

— _Что_ вы тут делаете? — оторопело заморгал Себастьян.

— Что _вы_ тут делаете? — поправила его Изабела, мигом подбоченившись.

— Что это за нелепая шутка? — закатил глаза Фенрис. — Кто вырубил стражу?

— Я! — вдруг смело заявила Мерриль и стушевалась, оказавшись в центре зловеще затихшего внимания. — Да, — робко подтвердила она, — это сделала я, а что?

— Так, стоп! — Хоук вышла вперёд, и наконец все умолкли. Стало тихо, как и пристало быть ночью в спящем замке наместника. Она окинула взглядом всех присутствующих, задержавшись на Андерсе. — Объяснитесь.

— Что ж, — кашлянул он, — мы… никому не причинили вреда. Мы просто… гм, искали…

— Информацию о моём брате, — пришёл на выручку Варрик, с тревогой косясь на Авелин. — Ты же знаешь, я давно пытаюсь его выследить.

— Дыхание Создателя! — не выдержала стражница. — Неужели у вас не хватает мужества сказать правду?

— Вот и скажи сама, коль такая храбрая, — обиделся гном.

— Авелин? — Хоук обернулась к ней, вскинув брови. — Ты что-то об этом знаешь?

Капитан стражи вдруг зарделась как мак, и Изабела от души рассмеялась. Хоук повернулась к ней, уже не предвещая взглядом ничего хорошего. Пиратка прикусила язык.

— Кто-нибудь скажет мне, — Хоук недобро понизила голос, — что здесь происходит?

Все невольно переглянулись, когда в коридоре послышалась какая-то суета — торопливые шаги тяжёлых ног, приглушенный гомон голосов и позвякивание лат.

— Никому ни с места! — вдруг закричали оттуда. — Нас больше, и сопротивление не имеет смысла. Выходите по одному.

— Это сэр Каллен, — узнала голос Хоук и тяжко, очень тяжко вздохнула. Авелин с громким всплеском хлопнула себя по лбу.

— Вряд ли стоило и надеяться, что никто не услышит весь этот шум, — неловко кашлянул Варрик.

— Мы выходим! — объявила Хоук, возвращая посох за спину.

— Всё под контролем! — спешно добавила Авелин. — Никто не сопротивляется.

— Госпожа Хоук? — искренне удивились за дверью. — Капитан стражи?

-*-

— Мы забежали сюда, и они все просто… гм, исчезли, — нескладно закончила рассказ Хоук. Андерс почти чувствовал, сколько усилий ей стоило ни разу не обернуться на их виноватую шеренгу, не бросить ни один убийственный взгляд в их сторону.

Выслушав до конца, рыцарь-капитан Каллен озадаченно потёр затылок.

— Довольно странно, — согласился он, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Что могло понадобиться… гм, этим культистам в архиве?

— Если бы мы только знали, — тяжело вздохнула Хоук и на этот раз наконец повернула голову. Острый взгляд долетел прямиком до Андерса. У него прямо вдох застрял в горле.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Каллен. — Мы будем начеку и усилим патрули. Эти малефикары рано или поздно нам попадутся.

Он отошёл, негромко подозвав кого-то к себе, а к Хоук выступил человек, всё время спешно строчивший вслед за её сбивчивой импровизацией.

— Госпожа, чтобы засвидетельствовать показания, мне нужно узнать ваше имя, — сказал он.

Сердце забилось чаще. Андерс навострил уши и краем глаза увидел, как лица спутников напряжённо вытянулись.

— Серьёзно? — хмыкнула Хоук. — Весь город знает моё имя. Спросите у рыцаря-капитана, если не уверены.

Она развернулась, не обращая внимания на робкий вопрос: «а _полное_ имя?», — и без лишних слов, одним взмахом руки поманила своих спутников за собой.

— Капитан стражи? — обратился следом к Авелин писарь, и Андерс заметил, как у неё округлились глаза, когда она сделала вид, что ничего не услышала.

— И правда, а какое у неё полное имя? — шёпотом спросил Себастьян у Фенриса, и тот ответил ему тяжёлым неуютным молчанием.

-*-

— Думаю, нет смысла устраивать налёт на архивы храмовников в поисках этого протокола, — мрачно озвучил общую мысль Варрик. — Сомневаюсь, что рыцарь-Кудряш знает больше, чем мы.

Собравшиеся в комнате Варрика согласно, пусть и невесело закивали.

— У нас остался лишь крайний вариант, — продолжил он и драматично вздохнул, выдерживая театральную паузу точно по своему сценарию. — Узнать у её родных. Чур я пишу письмо Солнышку.

— Конечно, с Бетани проще всего, — фыркнула Изабела. — Я поглядела бы, как ты стал бы писать Карверу.

— Карверу? — захлопала ресницами Мерриль. — Можно я напишу Карверу?

— Ох, котёнок, — лукаво ухмыльнулась пиратка.

— Я поговорю с леди Лиандрой, — заявил Андерс, опередив открывшую было рот Авелин. Та посмотрела на него исподлобья.

— У Хоук есть дядя, да? — припомнила Изабела. — Часто вижу его в «Цветущей розе». Думаю, я навещу его.

— Я пойду с Изабелой, — тут же вызвался Фенрис.

— Думаю, всё-таки стоит переговорить с сэром Калленом ещё раз, — вздохнула Авелин.

Себастьян молчал дольше всех и, заметив, что поневоле становится центром внимания, спохватился:

— А я… — он запнулся. — Я в Церкви поспрашиваю.

— Вот и чудно, что разобрались, — резюмировал Варрик. — Тогда дайте знать, если кто-нибудь что-то выяснит.

На этом и разошлись.

-*-

Мать Хоук Андерс заметил по другую сторону церковного дворика.

— Госпожа Амелл! — окликнул он её и неловко помахал ладонью. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе утро, Андерс, — благосклонно улыбнулась та, подходя ближе. — Если ты ищешь мою дочь, то, боюсь, она ещё в самую рань куда-то убежала.

— А… — растерянно отозвался Андерс, чувствуя нестерпимую досаду от того, что имя вполне могло прозвучать прямо вот уже, но не прозвучало. — А я на самом деле хотел поговорить с вами. О… о ней.

— Надо же, — её лицо посветлело. — По какому поводу?

Андерс тщательно обдумал всё, что хотел сказать.

— Вы, конечно, заметили, что в последнее время мы с ней стали… близки, — деликатно начал он. — Поэтому я очень надеюсь, что вы ничуть не против… происходящего. И кроме того, я просто хотел бы получше узнать мать той… кого я люблю.

Язык запинался сам по себе, ей-богу, точно стараясь всё испортить.

— Ах, дорогой, — Лиандра заулыбалась, будто он только что сделал ей комплимент. — Ты бы знал, как я рада видеть, что ты у неё есть. Она в лице меняется, когда рассказывает о тебе, — женщина бегло оглянулась по сторонам и заговорщически понизила голос: — К тому же ты, наверное, знаешь, что я и сама когда-то вышла замуж за отступника, поэтому, конечно, я нисколько не возражаю.

Андерс благодарно кивнул, внутри стоически сражаясь со смущением.

— О, и ещё те травы, которые моя девочка передала от тебя, просто творят волшебство, — она засмеялась от каламбура. — Большое спасибо, Андерс, мне уже давно так чудесно не спалось.

Он улыбнулся в ответ и пару раз моргнул, не зная, как теперь разворачивать беседу.

— Госпожа Амелл, — помолчав, начал он снова. — Мне тут было интересно, а почему вы назвали своих детей именно так?

Лиандра посмотрела на него удивлённо ( _ещё бы_ ), и Андерс пообещал себе, что впредь будет заранее продумывать такие разговоры от первого до последнего слова.

— Что ж, — поразмыслив, отозвалась она. — Мы с Малькольмом решили, что имена у наших детей обязательно будут символичные. Определиться с первым было проще всего, на самом деле, — её лицо разгладилось, а взгляд ушёл куда-то вдаль — не вдаль даже, сколько в прошлое. — Я жила здесь, когда познакомилась с Малькольмом. Мои родители были против наших отношений, так что я тайком убегала из дома, чтобы с ним встретиться…

Андерс слушал про их знакомство и про свидания на вересковых полях, чем дальше, тем более отчаянно сдерживая вздох, и стал коротко кивать, предчувствуя конец истории, когда речь дошла и до близнецов.

Имя Хоук так и не прозвучало.

— Я надеюсь, — вдруг с притворной серьёзностью сказала Лиандра, — что этот разговор — не попытка сообщить, что вы ждёте ребёнка. Хотя кого я обманываю, — и она засмеялась, глядя на него, впрочем, даже очень выжидающе.

— Нет, — едва не поперхнулся Андерс. — Мне правда было просто очень… интересно. Правда. Э… Хорошего вам дня, госпожа Амелл.

Лучше бы он оставил этот разговор Авелин.

-*-

— Значит, всё было так, — стала рассказывать Изабела, наматывая бинт на плечо Фенриса. — Я зашла в «Цветущую розу» сама и сразу увидела дядю Хоук. Он был, как всегда, возле стойки…

— …Гамлен? — с придыханием окликнула она его, нарочно облокотившись о стойку так, чтобы грудь оказалась в самом выгодном свете.

— А, что? — тот обернулся и с подозрением прищурил глаза. — Я вас знаю?

Его взгляд явственно упал на место под самым выгодным светом, и лицо мигом как-то неуловимо подобрело.

— _Я_ вас знаю, — Изабела склонила голову, прогибаясь в спине. — Наслышана о вашей племяннице, честно говоря. И мне тут подумалось… Её дядя просто не может не быть весьма интересной личностью. Так ли?

Она усмехнулась, стараясь не выдать, как у неё сводит зубы.

— А, и ты туда же, — Гамлен сплюнул под ноги. — Нечего пытаться развести меня на деньги из-за моей _чудесной племянницы_. Твоим сослуживицам это ни гроша не принесло…

— …Да, тогда я немного вспылила, — с неохотой припомнила Изабела. — А там-то как раз и появился Фенрис.

— Сначала я думал дождаться, пока он не выйдет на улицу, — угрюмо пояснил тот. — Но решил, что лучше будет понаблюдать за ним и внутри. Так что я зашёл, а Изабела выхватила кинжалы, и я уже не думал — сразу бросился к нему…

— Вцепился ему в плечи, — с энтузиазмом подхватила та. — И как зарычит: «Ты скажешь нам, как её зовут!».

— Я… перестарался, — признал Фенрис и, помолчав, добавил: — Он огрел меня бутылкой.

Андерс и Варрик переглянулись.

— Полагаю, он вам ничего не сказал? — уточнил гном.

— Только то, что мы сумасшедшие, — фыркнул Фенрис.

— И позвал стражу, — наябедничала Изабела. — Отвратительный тип, да простит меня Хоук.

Они лишь дружно вздохнули.

-*-

— Мне удалось поговорить с сэром Калленом, — сообщила на их очередном собрании Авелин.

— Как прошло? — подобрался Андерс, готовый наконец к хоть каким-нибудь новостям.

— Что ж, — она помолчала. — Сначала я попыталась разузнать, были ли у них какие-то успехи с поисками тех культистов… ну, которых и не было, — она кашлянула. — Предложила помощь городской стражи. Всё затем, чтобы попросить взглянуть на тот протокол. Будто бы для освежения памяти.

— И что сэр Кудряш? — Варрик подпёр подбородок рукой.

— М-м, — протянула Авелин, подозрительно пряча взгляд. — Боюсь, я не слишком прозрачно намекнула на то, что хочу увидеть _именно тот_ протокол. Мне пришлось пересмотреть множество других показаний. Обо всех культистах, на которых доносили за последний год. Но не… — она покраснела. — Не за тот вечер.

— И это всё? — даже не прятал разочарования Андерс.

— Нет, — Авелин скрестила руки на груди. — Ещё я спросила, есть ли у храмовников учётный список всех известных отступников.

— _Зачем?!_

Авелин одарила его тяжёлым взглядом.

— Так вот. Такого нет.

— В Церкви тоже ничего об этом не знают, — вдруг добавил Себастьян.

Андерс прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— О, — привлекла к себе внимание Мерриль. — А я получила письмо от Карвера!

Варрик немного приободрился.

— Что же он пишет, Маргаритка?

Долийка достала из кармана сложенный лист и передала его Варрику. Андерс придвинулся ближе, когда тот развернул и начал читать.

Почерк у Карвера был _очень_ разборчивый.

— _Кхем_ , — озвучил его мысли гном, не отрываясь от чтения.

— Мерриль, — взмолился Андерс, вскинув взгляд в потолок, будто это помогло бы забыть увиденное. — Такие… личные письма нельзя показывать _никому_.

— О, — расстроилась та, забирая назад листок. — Зато вы сами увидели, что он совсем ничего не захотел рассказывать про Хоук.

— Да, — Варрик прочистил горло. — Мы увидели, про что он захотел рассказать.

— Заинтриговали, — загорелась Изабела. — Можно мне тоже взглянуть?

— Конечно, — обрадовалась долийка. — Держи!

— Мерриль, — простонал Андерс, закрывая лицо руками. И плевать, что он в точности отразил жест сидевшей напротив Авелин.

— О! — ухмыльнулась Изабела, жадно вчитываясь в письмо. — О, — её брови медленно поползли вверх. — _О_.

Сидевший рядом с ней Себастьян вдруг отвернул голову, принявшись изучать стены, и Андерс заметил, что уши у него покраснели. Фенрис насупился, буравя взглядом пиратку.

— Да что же там такого? — с раздражением выдохнул он.

Изабела дочитала, молча сложила письмо и отдала его Мерриль, при этом сказав ей что-то одними губами — Андерс так и не понял что.

Или лучше было думать, что так и не понял.

— Не переживай, Фенрис, — подмигнула эльфу Изабела. — Я потом тебе всё _расскажу_.

— Дыхание Создателя, — выдохнула Авелин. — Снимите себе отдельную комнату!

— Уже, — довольно осклабилась Изабела. Даже Фенрис, кажется, чуть усмехнулся.

— Вот и молодцы, — теперь искренне забавляясь, вставил Варрик. — Только не спешите уходить. Вы же помните, почему мы вообще собрались?

Повисло молчание.

— Вот именно, — подытожил он. — Похоже, никому из нас удача не улыбнулась. Что ж. Ну, вот что я хочу сказать: раз за пять лет мы только сейчас озадачились этим вопросом, может быть, не так уж нам это и надо.

— Мы просто сдаёмся? — печально спросила Мерриль. Изабела закусила щеку. Авелин снова зарделась. Фенрис почему-то вперился взглядом в Андерса, а Себастьян с большим интересом стал разглядывать столешницу перед собой.

Варрик развёл руками. Андерс обвёл взглядом собравшихся, избегая только смотреть на Фенриса, и вздохнул:

— Но если кто-нибудь вдруг узнает…

— …Если кто-нибудь вдруг решит спросить у самой Хоук, — подсказал Варрик.

— …сообщите, пожалуйста, — закончил он.

— …И расскажите, как всё прошло, — попросил гном.

Все неловко переглянулись. Скорее уж им оставалось только смириться.

-*-

Когда он пришёл, Хоук что-то читала.

— Привет, — пробормотала она, даже не отрываясь. Лишь только повела плечом от щекотки, когда он поцеловал её в шею.

— Что у тебя там? — поинтересовался Андерс.

— А, — Хоук явно дочитала до конца предложение — если не целый абзац, — прежде чем поднять голову. — Это Варрик новую книгу пишет. Принёс показать свои черновики.

— М-м, — протянул он. — Что за книга?

— Ты не поверишь, — хмыкнула она, лукаво прищурившись. — Но про меня. И про тебя тоже. Про всех нас, в общем.

— Да ну, — отозвался он, а в душе вдруг возникло смутное, смутное подозрение. — И как тебе?

— Мне нравится, — она старалась смотреть на него, но взгляд очевидно так и тянуло к вороху рукописной бумаги. — Даже очень.

— Ладно, — усмехнулся Андерс. — Я не буду тебя отвлекать.

И она попросту перестала с ним разговаривать, обратно занырнув в чтение.

Только ночью, выждав, пока Хоук наверняка не уснула, он наконец взял рукопись с её прикроватной тумбочки.

_«Повесть о Защитнице»_ , гласило размашистым почерком на самом верхнем листке. Андерс перевернул страницу и начал читать.

— Хизер, — пробормотал он, не веря своим глазам. — _Хизер?!_

— Ну что ещё? — сонно пробормотала под боком Хоук, сильнее закутываясь в одеяло.

-*-

— Варрик, — сдержанно начал он, отдавая себе полный отчёт в том, что вот-вот наплюет на всякую сдержанность. — У меня к тебе деликатный вопрос.

— А я надеялся, ты сперва поздороваешься, — добродушно проворчал тот.

На этот раз Андерс решил обойтись без подсказок. И только сразу положил на стол рукопись.

— Давно ты знаешь? — спросил он, скрестив на груди руки.

Варрик посмотрел на собственную писанину как будто оценивающе и пожал плечами.

— Честно — совсем недавно.

— Откуда же, пеплом Андрасте?! — Андерс глубоко вздохнул, стараясь взять себя в руки. — Мы же _всё_ перепробовали.

— Так и есть, — Варрик пожевал губы. — Но ты даже не представляешь, как долго идут письма из местного Круга магов.

— Тебе написала Бетани?

Гном самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Конечно написала. Я знал, что на неё можно рассчитывать.

Андерс выдержал паузу. Что-то здесь было не то.

— Не могу поверить, что письмо от Бетани шло дольше, чем от Карвера, который сейчас вообще неизвестно где, — наконец медленно произнёс он.

Варрик покачал головой, признавая своё поражение.

— И правильно делаешь, что не можешь, — он вздохнул. — Ладно. Оно давненько уже пришло.

— И ты молчал, — не веря своим словам, выдохнул Андерс.

— И я молчал, — утвердительно качнул головой Варрик, поджав губы.

Андерс воззрился на него с таким упрёком, на который только был способен, но тот особо и бровью не повёл.

— Почему? — тогда спросил он глупо.

— Вообще-то не я это всё затеял, — напомнил Варрик, вскинув указательный палец. — А во-вторых, пока все были заняты делом, я набрал немало идей для сюжета книги, спасибо вам всем большое.

— Ты набрал _что?_

— Блондинчик, ты всё хорошо услышал, — хмыкнул Варрик. — Всё, что случилось за это время… Да это же просто _кладезь_ , что вы все умудрились придумать вместо того, чтобы _просто спросить_.

— Можно подумать, ты просто взял и спросил, — фыркнул Андерс и тут же прищурился. — Неужели ты правда просто _взял и спросил?_

Гном склонил голову, как будто выходя на поклон. Андерс раздражённо вздохнул и вдруг замер. Затем медленно выдохнул, закрыл глаза и вскинул вверх руки.

— Ладно. _Ладно._ Только не говори мне, что ты используешь всю эту историю в своей книге.

Варрик развёл руками, красноречиво указывая на рукопись.

Андерс закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Мне кажется, Хоук должно было понравиться, — усмехнулся гном. — Скажи, ей же понравилось, а?


End file.
